Six O'Clock
by unrulycurls
Summary: Hermione stays in the library after hours to "study" everyday at six o'clock... but what is she really doing? And what happens when the infamous Draco Malfoy is added to the mix?


Hermione had been in the library all afternoon. Students constantly popped in and out all throughout the day. However, six o'clock was Hermione's favorite time of the day. Six o'clock was when she had the library all to herself, with no student to bother her. Even the librarian, Irma Pince left Hermione alone, knowing that the girl was responsible and never did anything troublesome. At least that's what everyone thought, but nobody in Hogwarts knew what Hermione did at six o'clock in the evening.

Irma waved good bye to Hermione, leaving her alone in the large, book-filled room. Hermione watched as Mrs. Pince walked down the corridor, and silently rejoiced when she was out of sight. She hurriedly closed the many books in front of her and stuck her hand in her bag. Hermione pulled a yellow pencil out with her hand and set it on the table. The witch could feel her body twitching in excitement as she grabbed for her wand in her pocket.

" _Immaniso_." she muttered, pointing her wand at the pencil before her. She watched as the pencil's form changed before her eyes. It became a blood red, long and thick object. Hermione rested her hand on it and as she did it began to vibrate softly underneath her grip. She moaned as she ran her other hand up her own leg and up her torso, reaching her breast and squeezing. She let go of her breast, as well as the dildo. She squirmed out of her robes and was left in only her white button down shirt, and her black pants. She slowly undid her pants, and lifted her hips in the hard wooden chair to pull them off of her slim legs. Hermione left the pants pooled at her feet, and she reached up to her almost see-through shirt and began to unbutton it. Her fingers brushed against her skin as she peeled the restricting shirt off.

Hermione was left in only her white lace bra and matching panties. She moved her hand down her torso and rested her fingers over the thin white fabric on her heat. Her stomach dipped as she pressed down with the lightest amount of pressure. She moaned quietly to herself as her opposing hand traveled to her breast, which felt so tight it hurt. Hermione stopped for a moment to unhook her bra. She dropped it near her bag and brought both of her small hands up to her aching breasts. She groaned louder as she began to massage and pull at her tight nipples. The young witch moved her legs onto the top of the table and spread them out, the candlelight in the library shining on her freshly shaved legs.

Hermione stopped what she was doing and removed her panties, sliding them off her legs, then discarding them somewhere near her bra. She resumed her position with her hand on her bare breast, and moved her hand to the dildo in front of her. Her nimble fingers grasped the large object and moved it to her collar bone. She dragged it down her body, sliding on the damp skin between her breasts. She moved it across her flat stomach, finally reaching where she needed it most. Hermione ran the dildo over her clit, moaning as she arched her back in her chair. She set the object in front of her almost dripping center and plunged it into herself. She groaned loudly and began to push it in and out of herself as she slid her hand down to her clit, which was aching for attention. Hermione bathed in the pleasure, feeling the dildo slide against her walls as it built up pressure in her core. She started to move her hips with every thrust, felling herself coming closer and closer to the edge. She plunged the dildo faster and faster until her body arched up and her walls began to pulse.

Hermione heard a sharp intake of breath from behind her as she came down from her climax.

She immediately stopped, and froze her the chair. _Oh Merlin,_ Hermione thought. She slowly turned around with a face as red as the dildo that Hermione had pulled from her dripping pussy. The person Hermione faced was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"D-Draco?" she stuttered.

He nodded slightly. "Granger." he whispered. He was leaning against a bookshelf and Hermione saw that his face was blanked in sweat and his normally tidy appearance was thrown about. His hair was ruffled rather than gelled down, and his tie was loosed halfway down his chest. His shirt was unbuttoned and she could see his muscles contracting with each deep inhale and exhale. Then, she looked down to where his hands were. Draco had pulled his cock out of his black dress pants, and his large hand was wrapped around its girth. Hermione felt a twinge in her stomach and she began to feel herself becoming wet once again.

Hermione bit her lip as she moved her eyes back up to Draco's. His other hand was gripping his thigh, trying to find some sense of self control. Speaking of self control, Hermione needed to find some. This was _Draco Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake and filth like him didn't deserve to, um, watch her.

Hermione gulped and slowly turned back around. She reached down for her robes and began to pick them up.

"Don't." Draco rasped. "I won't tell, Granger." Hermione stopped what she was doing and listened to him. "I won't tell what a dirty girl you've been," began Draco with a mysterious smirk on his face, "staying here at night, making yourself cum." Hermione gripped her robes harder and tried not to let Draco's words get to her. But Merlin, they were making her so hot. "It's okay if you don't want to stop, Granger," he said, almost reading her mind. "I promise I won't tell anyone." Hermione needed release again, and if Draco wasn't going to tell... She looked at Draco quickly, well, rather at what his hand was doing. She saw his slim fingers slowly moving up and down his sizeable shaft, and that made Hermione's decision for her.

She dropped her robes, and Draco hissed, "Good girl." He moaned. Hermione kept her back to Draco, trying not to remember that he was less than ten feet away from her. She turned the chair around so it faced him and she sat, feeling the cold wood press against her center. She turned around in the chair and grabbed the dildo, giving Draco a good look at her body which he evidently noticed as a growl escaped his throat. Hermione closed her eyes and began to rub her hands up and down her body, feeling her center heat up rapidly. She quickly plunged the dildo back into her sopping wet pussy. She nearly screamed. Her back arched away from the chair and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She pressed her other hand's fingers to her throbbing clit and began to rub with the pace of each thrust. She moaned and groaned as she felt the familiar pulling sensation once more. The young witch heard Draco panting only feet from her, and could feel his eyes on her, looking her up and down as she pleasured herself.

"Fuck, Hermione," Draco cursed.

Draco using curse words made her gush. She kept plunging in and out of herself as she came, trying not to scream out Draco's name and give him the satisfaction yet. She came down from her high and turned to look at Draco. His eyes were closed and was moving his hand up and down his shaft at a fast pace. He opened them to look at her and Hermione pulled the dildo out of herself and stuck it in her mouth, taking in most of it as she sucked it clean. Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he pumped white strings of fluid out of his shaft. He gasped out swear words along with Hermione's name over, and over.

"Draco..." she moaned as she watched him come.

"Do you like it when you fuck yourself, Hermione?" He asked, panting slightly as he eyed her.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Well Granger, I assure you will like this a hell of a lot more." He told her as he walked towards her.

Hermione didn't know what the Slytherin was talking about, but obviously he knew what he was doing. He stood in front of her and his eyes scanned her body. His gray eyes lingered on her breasts and traveled back up to her eyes.

"Who knew what you were hiding under those robes." He said as he lowered himself to his knees, his eyes locked with hers the whole time. She was unsure of what he was doing until his hands reached up to her knees and spread her legs apart onto the armrests of the chair. He gazed at Hermione's center and growled.

"Merlin, you're so wet for me." His eyes moved hungrily around her pink center and he spread her folds with his fingers. Hermione moaned at the touch and pushed her hips towards him, slouching in the chair in the process. Draco murmured something about her being eager, but before Hermione could respond Draco's tongue was circling her clit.

"Oh _fuck_ , Draco!" Hermione practically yelled. He devoured her pussy, lapping up everything that he could find. His tongue dragged up her slit and moved around her clit, making her squirm in the chair. Her hand shot down to his head, fisting his disheveled blonde hair and pushing his face down to her more. Draco groaned as he sucked on Hermione's clit, eliciting endless moans and groans from the Gryffindor. She whimpered as Draco relentlessly used his tongue to bring her pleasure. Draco moaned deeply and Hermione screamed his name as she felt the vibrations reach her clit. She was on the edge of coming when she looked down at him. Hermione saw his lips moving everywhere on her pussy, and felt his tongue darting in and out of his mouth onto her clit. Then she felt nothing. He had stopped completely and Hermione was bewildered. How could that have just happened? She just let Draco Malfoy touch her - no, she just let Draco _eat her out_ until she was screaming. She was pulled out of her thoughts by soft lips crashing onto hers. Her eyes flew shut and kissed them back. She felt Draco's tongue pushing against her lips, and she let him in. His tongue doing a dance with hers, exploring her mouth. Hermione tasted herself in their kiss and she moaned. Draco picked her up from the chair and set her on her feet. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"On your knees, Hermione." He ordered.

Hermione did as told, dropping to her knees while staring at Draco with flames in her eyes. She looked at Draco's pale cock, eyes wide with shock. It was long, thick, and had veins running along it. The pink colored head had a bead of fluid at the top, and Hermione was a bit intimidated. She reached a petite hand out and grasped it firmly. Draco winced. Maybe a little bit too firmly.

"Hermione, have you never done this before?" Draco asked, trying to keep his self control. Hermione looked up at him from her knees and then looked away shamefully. He exhaled loudly.

"It's alright, really, let me just tell you what to do." Draco said as kindly as a man could when a beautiful woman is grasping his cock a bit too hard. "Loosen you fingers." Hermione did as told and Draco felt a wave of relief.

"Okay, now spit on your hand and then move it up and down my cock." Hermione blushed at the use of the word and obliged, hearing Draco hiss in return.

" _Oh Merlin_ , now spit on it more - oh shit, yes, just like that Hermione. Now, I want you to put your- _oh fuck!_ "

Hermione had licked the bead of precum from the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around in the process. She took his head into her mouth and sucked. Draco's hands wove into her hair, pushing his cock further into his mouth. She gagged as his length hit the back of her throat, but Draco kept pushing. Hermione had one of her hands at the base of his cock and the other resting on the fair skin of his thigh. She moved the hand on his thigh to his sac, and massaged them in her small fingers. Draco growled and pulled his cock out of her throat and thrust back in. This time, Hermione opened her throat more, letting Draco's cock go deeper. She bobbed her head on Draco's length, feeling his hands pull her hair tighter in his hands. He hissed with pleasure and quickly pulled away from Hermione's plump and wet lips.

"Look at me," he ordered. Hermione did as told, looking him straight in his gray eyes. He groaned loudly and white strings of fluid began to come from his cock and land on her breasts. Draco had closed his eyes as he came, but Hermione's name was being gasped over and over from his mouth, and she loved the sound of it.

Draco relaxed with a final exhale, and lowered to the ground, pushing Hermione onto her back and joining her the next moment. They lay there for in silence, except for the sound of their heavy breathing for what seemed like an hour until Hermione finally broke it.

"Draco," she started "what did we just do?"

Draco exhaled loudly and turned his head on his side to look at her, and Hermione turned completely on her side with her head supported by her hand with her elbow on the floor and looked back at him.

"Hermione, we just had oral sex." the Slytherin said matter-of-factly with a dead serious face. Hermione blinked a few times and looked back at him with wide eyes. "Merlin, it's called a joke, love; get used to it." Draco laughed. "Well," he countered, "I mean, we did do that, but still, it was meant to be funny." Hermione looked at the floor and smiled.

"You ass." she laughed and she hit him playfully.

Again, there was silence, but Draco broke it this time.

"So," he began "six o'clock, huh? I guess I'll stop by every once in a while, and uh, _help you study_." a corner of Draco's mouth twitched upward into a smirk.

"In your dreams!" She rolled her eyes at him and looked everywhere but at Draco.

"Oh, believe me, it will be." he winked and made a clicking noise with his mouth. Hermione's face contorted into a disgusted form, then she shook her head, as if she was shaking the image out of her head.

"Lovely, Draco."

"Well Granger, I'd best be on my way now. See you soon." he winked again, and began putting his clothes back on. Hermione watched him as he looped his belt through his pants, and buckled it. He stopped when he caught her eye. "Like what you see, Granger?" he asked in a teasing voice.

" _Yes_." she whispered under her breath.

"What was that, love? I didn't quite hear you." he mocked.

"Yes..." Hermione just loud enough that Draco could hear her.

"Hmm, thought so." he smirked as he bent down to grab his shirt. He quickly put on the rest of the required Hogwarts attire, finishing with a long robe.

"Goodbye, Hermione." Draco hollered as he began to walk out of the library.

"Bye, Draco." she mused back. Hermione quickly put her robes back on and headed back to her dormitory where her thoughts were occupied by Draco for the rest of the night.

...Two Days Later...

Hermione sat in the library of Hogwarts on a hard wooden chair, awaiting the arrival of her newfound "friend" Draco Malfoy. He hadn't shown up the day before to _help Hermione study_ , but she hoped he would be in his usual spot at six o'clock this evening. Hermione reached down and grabbed her bag, setting it in her lap, searching for her wand. She was in the middle of looking for it when she heard a a throat clear behind her. The Gryffindor immediately stopped what she was doing and smiled to herself. She set her bag back on the floor next to her and turned around. Her warm chocolate brown eyes met with his harsh gray ones.

"Draco." she said with a rather large lump in her throat.

"Hermione." Draco smirked.

THE END


End file.
